


Letters From Korekiyo

by DanganDespairBear



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, Makoto is becoming a more relevant character, Miu and Kokichi are mentioned, NSFW, Obsession, Stalking, Stolen Items, Yandere!Korekiyo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:53:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27439885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanganDespairBear/pseuds/DanganDespairBear
Summary: A bunch of letters from a stranger you've never met before, but he's met you already.
Relationships: Shinguji Korekiyo/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 68





	1. The First Letter

**Author's Note:**

> Yandere Korekiyo here we come!

I sighed as I finally finished my homework for school, it was way too hard for the third week of school! I huffed and stuffed the now finished, half-assed homework into my backpack. I got up from my desk chair and flopped onto my bed, taking out my phone to see no new text messages. It sucked not having any friends, especially when you go to school with some of the best and most interesting people in the entire world! Yet, I couldn't catch the eye of any of them. But, this was understandable, considering the only reason I got into this school in the first place was that I got lucky from a lottery. Maybe I shouldn't have accepted that invitation to Hopes Peak after all, especially if I knew I would be this lonely. I sighed once again as I rolled over and started to scroll through social media, trying to find something interesting to watch or look at.

School so far was a lot more boring than I originally thought. I didn't get along very well with my classmates, they saw me as some type of outsider. The only one that was somewhat kind to me was Makoto, who was in the same predicament as me. We both got in by luck. I'm glad I found at least someone to talk to, but he was still more liked by his classmates than I was. I keep being belittled by that girl Miu and that boy Kokichi. Maybe I should ask to switch classes, that would be nice.

Now that I think about it, there is this one other boy that I didn't really like either. I think his name was Korekiyo? I've caught him looking my way a couple of times, any normal girl would've found this cute and exciting, but coming from him felt...wrong. Korekiyo feels off, I don't like the energy he has. There's a lot of rumors surrounding him as well, bad ones in fact. Some say he's a stalker, while others say he's an actual serial killer. I shuttered as I thought of that. I really hope it isn't true, but my mind can't help but wander to those thoughts. Every time I catch him looking at me, I shudder in fear. Why is he so frightening? I should really give him a chance, maybe he isn't that bad and I'm just being paranoid. But...he is still the school creep. Would I befriend someone like him?

Well, he is an outcast and so am I. Maybe this could be a start to a new friendship?

I looked at the time and saw it was only around 5 o'clock. Why did I feel so tired already?

"It's probably because of the big school change...at least that's what mom would probably say," I mumbled bitterly as I put my phone face down on my bed. I felt my eyelids getting heavier as it felt like I was sinking into my bed. I eventually fell asleep.

* * *

I jolted awake suddenly, looking around in panic. Why did I wake up so suddenly? I breathed heavily, holding my hand over my heart. Maybe it was a scary dream, yeah, that's probably it. I looked around my now dark room, picking up my phone to see that two hours have passed. 

What?! How could I have napped for two hours?! Am I really that tired?

I was about to reach over to turn on my lamp until I saw something glow from the corner of my eye. My head snapped to the direction the glow came from, seeing there was...an envelope?

Curiously, I picked up the envelope that was placed on my bed. Was it from my parents? I saw that there was also a rose next to the envelope. 

"Where did this come from?" I murmured to myself, carefully opening the envelope. Inside, there was a handwritten letter written in beautiful cursive. 

_My dearest (Y/n),_

_How are you, darling? I hope you are doing well, I wouldn't doubt that, since beauty like you deserve nothing but the best. I can hardly keep my eyes off of you sometimes, you are stunning and delicate, like a flower. I hope you had a nice sleep, you look so beautiful when you're napping, like a flower waiting to ripen. I want to be there for you so badly, my wanting for you is massive. My desire for you is like a burning fire being fueled by gasoline every second. Every time you look at me I feel as if you are teasing me, when I think you try to talk to me, you instead look the other way. Do you do that on purpose? Are you trying to rile me up? If so, it surely is working. My flower, I want you so badly, please notice me._

_I love you,_

_Your future husband_

Who...Who wrote this? It is somewhat flattering, but it’s also terrifying. Is that person watching me while I sleep? Are they here right now? I quickly got up and searched my whole room, paranoid of the thought that this...person was watching me. I checked under my bed, inside my closet, and in between cracks of my furniture. 

  
I searched into my mind of possible people that could’ve been the culprit of this creepy letter. I thought of all of my classmates, the only person that came to mind was Korekiyo. No, he may be creepy, but he can’t be a stalker. I have to believe in the best in people, but my fear and gut is telling me it’s him. I looked at the rose that was still on my bed. I grabbed it and threw it across my room. 

Tomorrow, I’ll talk to Korekiyo, I’ll befriend him and see if it’s him. If not, maybe he’ll help me find out the culprit! Yeah! That’ll work. 

I quickly shoved the letter back into the envelope and hid it inside my dresser. I looked out my window, searching for anyone outside. I saw nothing. I did hear a small crash outside, but it wasn’t loud enough to possibly be from a human, probably from an animal. It must’ve been the raccoons again. 

I sighed, finally feeling a little less disturbed as I sank back into my bed, hoping to have a good nights sleep. 


	2. Weird Encounters In The Hallway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next day at school from that terrifying night, yet it gets even weirder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We might be getting a POV shift to a certain someone this chapter!

The next morning wasn’t a good one at all. I woke up in a cold sweat from a nightmare of my possible stalker. I was barely able to sleep because of that letter. I don’t think I’ve ever felt this much paranoia in my life until now. My skin crawled every time I thought of that letter, goosebumps all over my arms and back. I couldn’t help but shiver in fear when I thought of last night. 

Maybe today will be a good one, hopefully I will be able to focus in class. I smiled warily, trying to think positively, or of anything else other than the events of last night. I stared at the school entrance of Hopes Peak wistfully, almost lost in thought. 

“Today will be a good day, there is no danger, everything is alright.” I repeated affirmations to myself as I walked towards the school entrance to start a new day. 

Okay, so far everything is alright, none of my classmates in any of my classes have picked on me at all. I walked to my second class of the day, taking my usual route, which is one that avoids other people and is also a shortcut. I looked at my watch and realized I was going to be a late if I didn’t sped up my pace. Mentally cursing at myself, I began to speed walk. 

This obviously proved to not work in my favor whatsoever, because I tripped over my own feet, making me fall along with my items. 

“Ah!” I braced myself for the impact of the hard ground, but nothing came. I felt something, or someone, softly wrap their arms around me to break my fall. 

“You should watch how you’re walking, you could’ve taken a devastating fall there.” I heard a soft voice whisper into my ear. I blushed, feeling too shy to turn my head to see who saved me. My savior stood up properly and put me down. I looked up to see Korekiyo staring down at me. I was about to say something, until Korekiyo placed a hand on the wall behind me, leaning over me. 

“...Where are you going in such a hurry?” Korekiyo asked, squinting his eyes at me, almost as if he were analyzing me. I couldn’t help but feel confused. Why is he questioning me at a time like this?

“Um...I’m going to my next class, why?” 

Korekiyo looked at me silently for a couple of seconds, before finally straightening himself and taking his hand off of the wall. I let out a sigh that I didn’t even know I was holding in. Korekiyo picked up all of the things I dropped and returned them to me. 

“T-Thank you,” I stuttered. Korekiyo nodded and tipped his hat in a nonverbal “you’re welcome”. 

I watched as Korekiyo walked in the other direction, immediately disappearing from my sight. I clutched my things as I stared at the ground. 

What was that all about? It was nice of Korekiyo to help me, but why did he interrogate me? It was weird and a little...creepy, but maybe it was all in good light? There must have been some reason, I’m just hoping it’s a perfectly logical one. 

I realized I was late to class and started to sprint down the hall. I quickly opened the door just as the late bell rang. Great, I’m five minutes late. 

“Miss (Y/n) (L/n), you’re tardy, please take your seat.” My teacher commanded. I hung my head in embarrassment as I sat down at my desk. I put my things all in order until I realized something was wrong. 

Where was my pencil? I could’ve sworn I had it with me. I searched a little bit more, but I couldn’t find it. This saddened me a little, because it was my favorite pencil, oh well. I took out an extra pencil and used that instead. 

* * *

“H-Her pencil...it’s so...warm...she put her hands on this?” I played with the pencil I have stolen from my love earlier in my hands. The feeling of something she had her hands on in mine was just...so splendid! I felt my breath starting to get heavier, turning into panting as I thought of how small she was compared to me. 

“So small...so warm...so good!” I bit my lip, holding back a moan as I thought of what happened earlier. The scene replayed over and over in my mind. Her gasps and stuttering, her everything, it was all so beautiful! 

“So beautiful...” I moaned, trying my best to hold myself back. Not yet, I’m still in school, I can’t do it now. My legs were trembling and of course what was down there was standing up. 

“N...Ngh..” I clutched the pencil even harder as I tried my best to discreetly help myself with my hormonal problems. It’s a good thing I’m in a bathroom stall, it would be much harder to do this in class. With my legs as tightly closed together as they could get, I tried to think of anything to make my problem go away, but so many lewd thoughts came into my head. 

One thought that was so enticing and beautiful was of my love naked and afraid beneath me. She would tremble as I took out my rope and-!

“M-Mm! (Y-Y/n)!” I moaned out loud, that thought of mine was too much, it set me off like some sort of firework. I looked down to see that my problem was solved, but on the downside, I would need to get a clean pair of underwear after school. 

“I can’t wait for you to be mine, dear...” 


	3. The Second Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another letter has arrived!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another POV shift? Maybe-

It was raining outside, thank god my parents made me take an umbrella, or else I would’ve been completely soaked! I solemnly walked down the sidewalk, turning the corner that led to my house. From the distance, I heard a loud banging noise coming from the direction of my home, it must’ve been those damn raccoons again! 

Huffing, I finally got to the front of my house and headed inside. I greeted my parents and grabbed an apple. 

“Dad, I think those raccoons are back again, I keep hearing noises outside,” I complained, taking a bite of my apple. 

“I know, I heard it just now, I’m probably going to have to call someone to inspect it.” 

Satisfied with that answer, I headed upstairs to my room. I opened the door and set my backpack to the side. I was about to take out my phone until I saw that there was an envelope and a rose on my desk. I rushed towards my desk and clutched the envelope in my hands. 

Another one?! Why was this here?! 

I tore open the envelope and took out the letter. 

_My dearest (Y/n),_

_I yearn for you every day, darling. Your touch, your voice, everything about you. Beauty, grace, and delightful are only some words that I could say fit you. There are so many other things I could say, but I feel like I have already gotten my point across to you. I wish I could gather the courage to tell you how you feel, but when I want to, I freeze up and retreat. The only way I can express my feelings to you is through this form of communication. Has anyone ever told you how adorable you look when you sleep? Or how absolutely stunning you look after your shower?_

_I wish I was there to sleep with you, shower with you, talk to you, and just be with you at all times. You drive me mad, dear! Utterly mad! Every little thing you do makes me feel urges and strong emotions! Why won’t you notice me already?! Are you still teasing me?!_

_Dear, you’re teasing, it’s too much for me. Are you waiting for me to snap? I’m already so close, so close to doing that. You make me feel so unhinged and uncontrollable! To be truthful, I love this new emotion, it makes my hormonal urges much more exciting. Right now, as I write this, I’m going through that emotion and it makes it hard to write. I hope you don’t mind the small mess I made on the paper, it’s very impolite of me.  
_

_I love you,_

_Your future husband_

I felt my eyes widen as I looked at what place my hand was at. The paper surrounding my thumb was an off-white color, almost as if it were stained. 

Is...Is that his...cum? Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!

”Ew!” I exclaimed, throwing down the letter in complete disgust. 

“What the fuck?!” I seethed through my teeth as I angrily stared at the letter. I suddenly got an idea as I flipped over the letter and took out my extra pencil, angrily scribbling what I was thinking. 

_Dear, whoever the fuck you think you are,_

_Stay the fuck away from me and STOP SENDING ME LETTERS! You’re so fucking creepy and gross, stay away from me!_

_From,_

_Someone that’s fed up with your shit_

I shoved the letter back into the envelope and threw it out my window. I did it, I stood up to my stalker. Hopefully, he’ll get the hint and leave me alone. I sighed, recovering from my intense anger. I looked back to see the rose was still there. Why would someone so creepy give me a flower so beautiful? I clutched the flower in my hand, not wanting to throw it as I did to the other rose. Maybe I should think about it on another day, right now, I should just think about it tomorrow. I placed the flower back on my desk and laid down on my bed. 

* * *

I clutched the response I got back from my love. Oh, the way she degraded me, it was so beautiful! Lewd thoughts came into my head, seeing her so distressed brought up a strong emotion in me. Setting the letter down on my nightstand and turning off my lamp, I closed my eyes. I hope tonight I’ll get wonderful dreams! I felt my eyes getting heavier as I thought more and more of my love naked and in distress. Eventually, I feel asleep. 

_**“H-Hah! Korekiyo!” I opened my eyes to see I was in the middle of a...very lewd act with my love. I felt my face heat up as (Y/n) begged for more. I gladly gave what my love wanted, starting to thrust into her. She’s so...warm!** _

_**“(Y-Y/n)-Mmm!” I moaned, my urges and feelings starting to go off the rails. So warm, she’s so warm! I growled as I took (Y/n)‘s arms with one hand and pinned them above her head. My other hand was on the bed’s header.** _

_**“Korekiyo! Oh, Korekiyo!” My love screamed out as I unleashed my full strength on her. I suddenly heard a large cracking sound, it turns out I broke the header. It didn’t matter, I just needed to finish inside of her!** _

_**”I LOVE YOU, KOREKIYO!” That sentence right there made me almost finish. Seeing my love’s face twisted in pleasure while screaming how much she loves me riled me up. I’m going to-I’m going to finally finish!** _

”Gah!” I woke up, disappointed it was a dream after all, it felt so real. I looked down to see my underwear was once again in need of changing. I sighed, still slightly panting. Maybe I could have one more round with myself before going to bed. 

“Oh, (Y/n)...I can’t wait for you, you’re going to be in for a surprise!” 


	4. Through His Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day in the life of your stalker, Korekiyo Shinguji!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POV dedicated to you know who! Also I think this is my longest chapter yet-

My eyes fluttered open to the melodic sound of my alarm, my hand proceeding to stop the sound. Looking around and stretching, I realized I fell asleep in my clothes again while cutting pictures I printed from social media that featured my love. Wiping my drool, I looked at the time and saw I only had an hour or so to get ready. As I got out of bed, I looked in the mirror intensely. Messy hair, smeared lipstick, dried drool, and dirty makeup was my usual look of the morning. Grabbing my hairbrush, I got to work to untangle this long hair of mine. As I brushed it more and more, I fantasized about (Y/n) touching and stroking my hair, whispering to me about how pretty it is. A shiver went up to my spine, yearning for that fantasy to come true maybe one day she'll do that. I repeated that fantasy in my head until my hair was all ordered. 

Putting away my brush, I wiped my face and added a new layer of lipstick. A sudden thought came to my head, would (Y/n) still like me if she found out I put lipstick on? Would she think it was weird? I frowned, not sure what to think. I wiped the lipstick off, then put it back on. No, she wouldn't mind because she loves me, right? Doubts in my head continued as I put more makeup on my face. She wouldn't mind me putting on makeup. Right? I know she wouldn't judge me! She possibly couldn't! I shouldn't be skeptical of my love over this! I know she wouldn't criticize me for my "girly" habits. I shook my head at my thoughts as I fixed my mask. 

There was no need to change my clothes. I washed them a couple of days ago, so they were just a little wrinkled. Putting on my boots and zipping them up, I looked back at the mirror. I was almost ready for the day. Checking the time, I realized I was going to run late to school if I didn't hurry up my process. Skipping breakfast, I went ahead and brushed my teeth (and tongue) before grabbing my school bag and leaving my house.

As I walked down the sidewalk, an idea popped into my head. What if the next time I steal something, it'll be a piece of clothing? I felt warmth pass through me at the thought of taking some clothing from my love. What would I steal? A sudden smile emerged from my face when I figured it out. Of course, she wouldn't pay any attention to that! I suppressed a giggle, not wanting any unwanted attention drawn to me. I continued to build onto my plan as I walked to school. So far, I only had the entrance and escape part for my scheme, but now it's time to figure out what goes in the middle. As I extended my plan more efficiently, I realized the Hopes Peak entrance was right in front of me. Right as I took a step into the school gate, a figure tripped and fell onto me. Several of the items in my bag fell out from the impact. 

"Ah! Oh, I'm sorry!" I looked up to see Makoto, the plain boy. He held his hand out for me in an awkward way. I stood up myself, not taking his help. The last thing I wanted was the plain boy, a friend of (Y/n)'s, and my official rival to help me. I could hardly stop myself from glaring at Makoto. That plain boy will pay for even daring to speak with my love. 

"Okay, umm...hey, let me help you pick up your items!" Makoto bent down and started picking up some of my things. I sucked in air through my teeth, knowing I'd have to cooperate with him or else I'd cause a scene. I picked up most of my items and put them back where they belong until I noticed something. The pencil from my love was missing! I snapped my head back to Makoto's direction, the pace of my heart quickening as I saw Makoto pick up (Y/n)'s pencil. 

"Hey, isn't this (Y/n)'s pencil? I'm guessing you found it. I can give it back to (Y/n) if you'd li-" My hand quickly grabbed for the pencil, gripping it and taking it away from Makoto. He looked at me in surprise, slowly letting go of the pencil. I looked around, realizing that I'd have to give an excuse quickly.

"I'll...deliver it to her." I stood up and walked away, putting the pencil back into my bag where it belonged. Makoto must have stayed silent because I didn't hear a word from him. I didn't realize I was holding my breath until now, finally releasing a sigh in relief. The bell rang, signaling the five-minute warning for class. I took this as a sign that it was my time to get to class.

* * *

I peeked from the corner of the hallway, seeing my love all alone. She seemed to be looking at her device, not paying attention to her surroundings. She looked so exquisite in the dim lighting of the hall. I can't wait for her to be mine, all mine! I feel so giddy now. Just the mere thought of owning (Y/n) is making me want to shiver and squirm with delight. I feel like such a creep watching my love like this, but that's who I am. I am the school's creep, and I will own that title with pride! I held back a laugh as I resumed watching (Y/n), observing her habits. One of the urges she has it that I like is when she chews on her nails. It makes me think of what that mouth of hers is capable of doing. Another shiver went up to my spine as (Y/n) started to chew on her nails. I bit my lip as I watched her in fascination. I felt my eyes glaze over as my focus was only on (Y/n). I was so distracted that I didn't realize that she noticed me. 

"Korekiyo? Is that you?" (Y/n)'s voice snapped me out of my gaze. Out of instinct, I moved out of sight and pressed my back against the wall. She saw me! Great, what will I do now? Think, Korekiyo, think! Suddenly, what had happened earlier gave me an idea. I reached into my pocket and took out the pencil I stole. I knew what I had to do. I had to make a great sacrifice. But first, I pulled down my mask and kissed the pencil. I sighed and put my mask back up, stepping into the hallway to lie my way out of my situation. (Y/n) was still there, a confused look on her face. 

"Sorry, I was a little frightened when you called out my name. Er, I was going to-no. I was planning to give this back to you because I noticed it was yours." I held out my hand that had the pencil in it, trying to recover from my jumbled speaking. If only I had the confidence I had the other day, but this time I wasn't prepared at all. My bad mood went away when I saw (Y/n)'s eyes light up.   
"Wow, you found it? Thank you, Kiyo!" (Y/n) smiled at me and grabbed the pencil from my hand. I felt warmth on my hand for a split second, but t was gone in an instant. My face feels like it's on fire! It's all because my love touched my hand. I want to feel this again. (Y/n) gave me one more smile before picking up her things and walking away. 

"You're...welcome," I called out, watching as my love gracefully wandered away from me. I looked around before holding the hand she touched. I smelled it in desperation to smell her scent. I sighed, feeling pleasure. I never want to wash this hand!

* * *

After a long day of school, observing, and borrowing, I finally made it home. I collapsed onto my bed, feeling more giddy than earlier. Memories from earlier rushed back into my head, the memories of my love touching my hand has come back to add to my giddiness. I couldn't stop smiling underneath my mask as the scene replayed over and over in my head. My knees started to feel shaky as I took what I borrowed out of my pocket. Smiling widely, I held (Y/n)'s underwear up in the light. 

"Ke...Kehehe...Kehehehehehe!" I couldn't stop myself from laughing. I was just too thrilled about the incident earlier and what I've taken! Taking a light sniff of the underwear in my hands, I let out a pleasured sigh, inhaling the aroma of my love. My face feels like it was on fire at this point. There is no stopping me now. I am going to have a fun night, especially with the scent of (Y/n) on my hand. I can use my hand so that she'll indirectly touch me down there! Her underwear is also now in my possession, so I can wear it and smell it to my heart's desire! I flopped down onto my bed and rolled around in excitement, pressing the underwear to my face and greedily smelling the strong scent. I felt so many butterflies in my stomach as I laughed again, my legs kicking around on their own. I then suddenly had an idea, which made me jump out of my bed. 

Taking a couple of clothespins, I opened my closet, which revealed one of the most prominent things I have ever created. It was my shrine, my passion, my pride! My shrine of (Y/n) is one of my biggest and best achievements. Slowly and steadily, I placed the underwear at the top of my shrine, hanging it up with the clothespins. My collection is almost complete! I crawled away from the shrine, taking one long glance at it. So far, I had many pictures of (Y/n), some trash she threw out, a hairclip of hers, some hair from a hairbrush, and my newest addition is the underwear. Sighing, I stared at the shrine with contempt, knowing I would need to add more to it soon. No matter, for now, I'll admire what I have now! Especially since I have the underwear, it'll be better. 

Tomorrow is another day and another chance to stalk my love. I can't wait. 


End file.
